ReBorn of a New Generation
by Kari-san
Summary: Discovering that his father is really the infamous Red X, William is forced to take on the family tradition to continue his fathers dream....And take back something that should have been his.
1. The Secret Room

_Author's Note: STARTING OVER, WHOO!_

**Reborn ****of a New Generation**

With a dull creak, light crept into an empty and lonesome hallway as a boy snuck into a two story house as quietly as he could, a weary look on his face. Other than the creak of the door, he made no sound as he took those first few careful steps past the boundary between Life and Home. And as usual, everything looked exactly as it had when he left. The floor tiles were cold, and the house was a plain and boring white. Slinking into the house entirely, he shut the wooden door with as little a sound as he could manage. The door was old, what had he been hoping for? Silence?

Reaching a pale hand into his pocket he pulled out a glossy and slim comb; he was wearing a dark blue unzipped jacket with black strips down each side, a white T-shirt with faded jeans complete with old sneakers, and a guilty look on his face. He quickly combed back some of his hair to make it seem like he hadn't been out doing anything crazy (Which he had been) and sighed through cool lips. "Hey dad! I'm home!" he yelled, and he turned to face the hallway, ready to go get a snack. He was STARVING from all that...Crazy stuff he had not being doing.

"WAH!"

Flinging his arms in surprise, a humorous look of horror caught in his eyes, the boy's face blanched. A tall, dark and gloomy looking man stood upright before him, his arms crossed, and his normal grave face looking far more grave than usual. And aggravated. Irritated.

Well. Upset.

His Dad was a neat freak, a workaholic, and had sent him to as many martial arts, archery, fencing, and stealth camps as he could since he was just a wee little tot to get him out of his beloved house. It was only until a few years ago that he just stopped going. His Dad never noticed, and he cursed himself for not doing it sooner.

"I could tell. Your foot steps were so loud someone with hearing aids could've been able to tell when you came in." His father growled broadly, his eyebrows furrowing in a downward slanted arch. Will scowled back as best as he could, but it was pretty hard to beat his father.

"I was out with some friends, and now I'm going to bed." He said as coldly and as simply as he could. He would sneak down to the kitchen for a snack later.

"Suit yourself" his father growled, letting him pass so he could stomp upstairs, not waiting to listen to what his dad was saying. Hopefully his footsteps were loud enough for the old man.

Will waited until he heard his father's familiar foot steps coming up the stairs; they were really more like dragging noises, because even though his father was only like, thirty, he was a pretty lazy, gloomy man. His father's door could be heard slamming shut, and William waited in the silence that seemed to engulf his house for a few moments....

"Finally…" he whispered.

His took his ear away from his room door, and he stared into a mirror stuck to it's center. His dark emerald eyes almost didn't suit his black, untidy hair as it gleamed in the darkness. Turning away from the mirror (he'd only looked out of habit, and he cursed himself every single time he did) he felt cheated out of something...If only it would always be this easy to trick his father. His old man was like the Eye off Lord of the Rings, always seeing, and always grounding.

After grabbing a snack from downstairs (Fruit by the Foot), he was on his way back up to his room when he walked head first into a door. He grabbed the handle in surprise, and the door swung around, jerking him forwards with a loud and dramatic gasp his part. Loosing his grip on the handle right as the door was about to shut, he slammed into cold cement with the back of his shoulders, and flopping over onto his back with a groan. Wide eyed and a bit out of focus, he stared up at darkness, breathing hard. After calming down and listening to make sure his dad didn't hear the scuffle, he let out a low hiss.

"We need to get a few lights around here..."

He sat up rubbing his back like an old man, and searched for a light switch blindly for a few moments, and once he flipped the switch, he wish he had never found it in the first place.

Yellow tinted newspapers covered the walls in the strange room he found himself in. Every single cut-out seemed to mention thing like this:

"Red X attempts to steal Crown Jewels!",

and " Teen Titans stop Red X!",

or "Red X, better then Robin!?"

Opening his eyes wide in confused fear, he stood up slowly...

Everyone knew the tales of Batman and Robin, the Green Beast-Boy who fought the Doom-whatever guys, Cyborg, the man of steel, Raven, the woman from darkness....

Starfire, warrior girl from another planet...

"What is all this?" He whispered, unable to take his eyes off the newspapers and things plastered over every inch of the walls. Wobbling backwards, he bumped into a sleek hardwood wardrobe, something slipped off and falling over his eyes. Yanking it off with a small outburst, he paused. It was only cloth. Turning it around with shaking hands, he froze.

It was black, with a white skull on the front, and a red x going past one eye hole. Instantly a light snapped on in the boys mind and his heart felt as if it was gripping at his throat. He dropped it in fury and frustration, pulling his hands through his black locks. How could that be? That was impossible, right? His Dad, one of the most famous villains in history? Maybe he was just some nuts-o stalker of the poor guy 'back in the day' or something...Hearing footsteps at the door, he turned around quickly, watching as the door opened, and the face of his father appeared through the black gap of the hallway.

"It's about time I told you the truth Will…"


	2. The Whole Story?

_Author's Note: If anyone out there read the original 7 chapters of this series I made around say…2 years ago, this re-done series is going to be a bit different. I skipped a lot of the story line, made the characters have….Well…No character, and all in all it was just BAD._

**The Story**

"Some kids think their parents are evil...Some kid's parents are super villains."

Getting to sleep in until noon was one of the many things William was never allowed to do. So when he woke up at 1:30pm he knew something was wrong. Not to mention that right when he woke up his father had come waltzing in with a gentle-serious face on, and walked right up to his bedside saying the most peculiar thing he had ever heard before….

"I feel like pizza..."

The Pizza Place was the best hang-out spot around for not just teenagers (although the majority of the customers there were of that species) but families as well. So when a frightful man followed by a frightened teenage son walked into the parlor asking for a table 'up top', no one thought it strange. Except, of course, the poor frightened teenage son who really didn't know what to think of the moment. Heading up top to the second floor, which had to be a balcony since it really had no rooftop, Will sat down at one of the vacant tables, the shock still sinking in. It was now 1:58pm….He had been aloud to sleep in that late?

He was being taken out for pizza?

Family time was of the essence?

Watching with suspicion as his father-HIS father, sat down calmly across from him, Will blinked slowly…"So uh….What kind of pizza did we get?" He finally asked to break the rocks of silence that had already begun to build up around them.

"Cheese pizza with extra cheese."

Hearing his father say that was for some reason extremely amusing and for a moment he almost let himself laugh.

But then he remembered he was with his father.

Thus he stopped that line of action from ever taking place.

The silence grew ten fold, and the two sat, twiddling their fingers behind their backs until the pizza came. The fresh scent of baked, cheese bread somehow brought a little bit of magic and relaxation to the table, and his father started to speak.

"When I was about your age, I acted just like you, you know. I'd go out when I pleased, as I pleased, and did-most of the time-what I pleased." Resting his elbows on the table, his father gave a long sigh…"There are a lot of thing that I'm not going to tell you just yet. Things you aren't ready to hear. But…I can't keep you in total darkness, although I would like to keep you out of the dangers of my past as long as possible."

Chewing a bite off of a pizza slice as his dad spoke, Will looked around the floor of the dirty restaurant, not really knowing if he was supposed to look at his dad in concern or something to heighten the moment, or if that would just curb everything that was going on….Whatever WAS going on. He also noticed that his dad wasn't really touching the food, which began to make him feel a bit like a pig.

Pausing, Will decided to intervene. "Uh….I'm no doing drugs Dad" He said, feeling as though he was finally grasping what this was all about.

"Yes, I know." His father said, motioning to him that he wasn't getting to what he wanted to talk about just yet.

"I am Red X. Or I was, back in my days of youth. I had…Anger in my heart. I didn't have any ambitions…Nothing I worked for interested me and I was terrified of growing old. What would I do? Would I get a job? Let myself turn into all the mindless middle-aged men that thrive in this City? Men like my father?"

"Like yer f-?"

"No...I created an alias for myself. An alias that allowed me to freely rebel against the chains of society. At the peak of my new 'career' as you might call it, I fell in against a problem. How could I do what I wanted (Whenever I wanted) with the Titans always on my back? They were famous back then, and they knew I had stolen their suit…And I knew they were on my trail. At the thrill of being wanted, I found what I had been longing for, for so long. Something that interested me. Something I felt that I could do for the rest of my life."

"Cause havoc to piss off midget super-heroes?" Will just in, raising an eyebrow. What the hell was this guy getting to? And also, WHAT suit? He was only understanding about 3% of this conversation.

For the first time in William's life, he saw his father smile. A mischievous smile that looked like it belonged to someone else. It had so much confidence and danger in it. It seemed a crime for a stiff clean-freak like his father to have an ace like that hidden up his sleeve.

"Exactly." His old man said.

Excitement could be heard in his voice as he continued his tale of complete insanity (For Will didn't really believe much of what he was saying. His dad, a rebel? Unheard of).

"I could mess with their minds for days and days and I would never get tired of it. But when I saw her for the first time….It felt like everything mattered to me. Everything she touched interested me. Everything she said or she did…She cast a spell on me that I had never encountered before and at such a young age I…In spite of myself I pursued the one thing I knew I could never have.

"StarFire…"

Now, Will really didn't care much for sap stories, but the way he said her name, in that low whisper as if he was afraid to speak it aloud, made something in him stir. Unless that was just the pizza, in which case that would be normal.

* * *

_**Shortish one today. It's getting late, I'm tired, but the next chapter is gonna be a bit more exciting. Just to let you know…If you wanted to know….Ha ha. G'night…**_


	3. Table Manners?

_Author's Note: Neeext chapter…Hope the people out there reading this….Y'know….Like it. Or something._

**The New Tower**

"So…Robin and StarFire hitched and you just gave up?"

"I was the Bad Guy. The Bad Guy never gets the girl."

Raising a slim eyebrow, Will sighed, leaning back in the plastic chair. An air of disappointment seemed to dwell in the air around him…

The pizza was finally gone, and it was just about family hour. Kids were running around with ketchup packets, parents were yelling for tables, tweens were arguing for the first piece of pizza….And the silence was back between his father and him.

Something about the story being told didn't seem right…It felt like something was missing. But before he had time to try and figure out what it was, a rich smell wafted past his face. Citrus maybe….Or some unheard of tropical fruit. Turning around slowly, red hair caught his eyes. Lingering on the orange glare as it fluttered in the dull winds of midday, for some reason he found it hard to think.

Suddenly the hair swirled around as its owner turned, looking being slender shoulders. Tan skin revealed the stubborn, childish face of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Following his sons gaze, his father stared, a look of shock hidden beneath his frown.

Watching the girl sit down next to a young couple that looked like two opposites of the same whole (Whatever that meant) Will leaned forward. The wife had vivid red hair, just like the daughter. Only the daughter had eyes as bright and searching as sapphires polished and made to gleam even in the darkest of nights. The husband had jet black hair, a pale complexion, and seemed very dignified.

It was like viewing the perfect family. They all laughed and joked, speaking to each other like they were so close. Shaking their heads and fighting for the largest slice of bread…

It almost made him sick.

Were some people's families REALLY that close?

Eying his father, his jaw slacked.

"Oh my god." He said flatly in an 'are you messing with me?' tone. Looking over at Will in surprise, his dad reverted back to his normal self. "What?" he said suspiciously.

"That's StarFire." Will said in an accusing voice like something illegal was going down. For the second time that day, his father made the some disturbing face Will had ever encountered. A face of denial. "What? No, no that's not StarFire. StarFire was more-"

"More WHAT?" Will countered, a sly snicker beginning to creep through his lips. His father leaned backwards, putting his hands up in what looked to be embarrassment as he blundered about how her eyebrows weren't just right and her nose wasn't centered enough, but his reaction gave Will all the evidence he needed.

"She's gorgeous, I'll say that much." He put in when his father wouldn't stop talking.

"And I mean hey, you could still try and take her back. That husband of hers looks like a total office worker." Folding his arms his grin only got worse as he tried to picture his dad in a tux, asking a babe like her out on a date. He'd probably trip, drop the flowers that he'd of course bought for her all over the ground, and buy fake tickets to an amazing concert and have to listen to it from the parking lot. A mile away. A glare flashed across his dad's face, and Will shut up instantly.

Hearing a loud alarm the two swiveled around as the husband of the family outing (Will guessed he was 'Robin') stood up quickly. Pulling out a BlackBerry, the young man's face turned grave. Standing up beside him StarFire looked over his shoulder.

"Aw c'mon….You guys retired, right? Why are they always calling you out from our-" the daughter started in a pouting voice when Robin held up a hand.

"This is worse than paper work. We've got trouble…And it's headed right for us."

* * *

_**Okay I kind of lied. I'm so tired I'm worried that none of this even makes sense, so I decided to leave it here…So I can make the whole next chapter all actiony and stuff….Sorry!**_


End file.
